


Inner notes

by PerpetuumMobile



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuumMobile/pseuds/PerpetuumMobile
Summary: Sakurauchi Riko drowns herself in frustration from a creative block, and the negative feelings from her past come again to her. Unexpectedly, Tsushima Yoshiko shows up in the music room.





	Inner notes

Notes traveled from the piano strings through the air, but for Sakurauchi Riko, they felt empty and cold. It had been months since the last time she felt that frustrating sensation, but now it was hard to put a cause. "I should be fine right now"- She muttered to herself.-"All is going well." Even so, tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. Even if last months were brimming with happiness, as Chika and the rest of the girls dragged her along the neverending fun that was being an school idol, now she felt as if she hadn't advanced at all. She felt stuck in a hole, as the rest where leaving her behind.

And they might as well leave her behind, she thought. She couldn't find the right feel she wanted for their song, no matter how hard she tried. She went trying more and more risky melodies until she wasn't even sure of the musical basis behind what she was playing, but still it fell to her like hollow notes coldly arranged one after a noter. Frustrated, she wiped the tears of her eyes and let out a long sigh.

-Oh, Riri.-She heard the familiar high pitched voice, which inmediatly turned into a deep tone as Yoshiko, who apparently have been there since a while, transformed into Yohane, the Fallen Angel.- Your notes could bring the entire heavens down to the depths of hell, as expected of my Little Demon.

Tsushima Yoshiko was probably the person Riko was expecting the less to see sneaking on her in the music room. Though she normally enjoyed her weird company, she didn't want Yoshiko to notice how she was feeling. And above all, she didn't want to mistreat her by mistake because of her foul mood.

-Yoshiko -Said Riko, closing the lid on the piano keys.- What are you doing here? Weren't you going to go out with Ruby and Hanamaru?

-Once Zuramaru and Ruby start talking, I feel out of the loop, you know. Also, It's Yo-ha-ne!

Riko was already thinking of a way to get rid of her when she noticed a strange glitter in her look. It made her wonder, what if she decided to open up a bit to her? I was hard for Riko to talk about her problems to Yoshiko, but maybe Riri could ask Yohane for advice. Still, it was hard to put her problems onto another person, specially in Yoshiko, who not only was her junior, but also probably had a lot going through her mind.

-Say, Riri.-Said Yoshiko, interrupting her train of thought.- You're kind of a musical genius.

-I wouldn't say that...-Started saying Riko before Yoshiko interrupted her.

-Of course you are. After all, you're my Little Demon Riri.- She seemed weirdly proud and somewhat cute while saying that, so she decided to let it pass.

-Sure, makes sense.

-Then, Riri.- She started to walk in tiny steps around the room.- I'd like to ask for your help.

-I'll be glad... If it isn't anything too crazy.

-Of course not!-She softly kicked the floor as a little tantrum.- You can... You can help me with my voice.

-Like... With your singing?- The prospect of Yoshiko actually asking Riko for help distracted her mind from her earlier distress. The last time she came to her for help actually left a deep impression in her, and maybe Riko herself where the one who got more from helping Yoshiko. She hadn't talked to anyone about it, but it was probably obvious for the others that they shared a deeper bond now. Even so, aside from her Fallen Angel act, in which Riko herself even got caught up now sometimes, Yoshiko was a honest girl, even when she wasn't trying to. There really had not been chances for them to open up to each other.

-Can I... Can I sit by your side?-She adverted her eyes, while making the question, but looked Riko directly in the eyes after.

-Of course, no problem.-Riko smiled sheepishly and moved slightly to the edge of the piano stool to leave enough space for her friend to sit. Altought she started in her usual act, Yoshiko was actually showing herself very meek today. For Riko, it brought back memories from the time she joined them in Aqours.

-You must know how important have you all been for me.- Said while sitting in the stool.- I feel that you are the ones that let me show myself like I really am. And I know that you and I didn't talk a lot at first, but...

-I know, I've been having fun being with you lately, you know.- That embarrased and honest Yoshiko was one that they didn't saw a lot, but Riko thought she was really cute when she was sincere.

-But Riri, I really want to give my best. I want to give back to you, what you all give to me. So, I have two requests for you.

-Sure. -Riko wanted to talk to her about the deep impression that she had left on her, but she felt that it would break the flow of the conversation.

-I will tell you the second one later, because I feel that... It will be harder to make you agree to it.- That made Riko feel really curious, and she wondered if the actual intention was to get her attention with that.- The first one is... I want you to help me become a good singer.

-Yoshiko, you're serious?

-I'm serious.- She seemed a bit upset about Riko's answer.

-I didn't say that to make fun of you, Yoshiko. You're already an amazing singer, and I admire you for that.-Riko felt that it was really worthwhile to see her blush like that.

-You can't lie to me, Riri.- She crossed her arms, but for Riko it just made her look cuter.

-It's the truth, you know. But it's also true that you can always get better. I'll be paying special attention to you, and then I can tell you about the mistakes that notice, and if you want I can help you practice with the piano.- Riko didn't want to tell her that she actually was paying a lot of attention to her. She even messed up a few times during rehearsals when Yoshiko was singing.

-Thanks, Riri. The Fallen Angel can't be delivering less than perfect, and I already know that you're a perfectionist.- Yoshiko was slowly reverting to her normal self, but Riko wasn't willing to let go of the opportunity.

-And what about the second request?

Yoshiko went silent for a few moments and adverted her gaze before finally answering.

-But promise me... Promise me that you won't get angry.- Riko remembered how, a few minutes ago, she was a bit afraid that she could snap at Yoshiko due to her foul mood, but the conversation had calmed her down a lot, and anyways, she didn't think it was possible to get angry at the cute girl that was sitting besides her.

-I won't. You've picked my curiosity now.- She tried to put a smile.

Riko wasn't feeling frustrated anymore, but instead she was a bit sad. There was Yoshiko, showing her the will to get better, even when Riko already knew that she had a lot of talent. Riko actually feared that the others would start thinking that she was useless to the group.

-Then quit that smile.- Riko was taken aback by her sudden seriousness.- I said it earlier, you can't lie to me.

-Yoshiko...- She didn't really know how to respond. Yoshiko didn't sounded angry. Her voice sounded calmed, and pronounced each word clearly.

-I've been here for a while, so I saw it all. The fact that you have wiped your tears does not mean they have never been there, you know.

-I'm sorry.- For the first time in all the conversation, Riko averted her eyes from Yoshiko and looked to the floor. Earlier, she feared that she would snap at Yoshiko, but now she was baring her right there with her words.

-No, don't be sorry. Both you and Dia are always trying to keep checks on us all the times, and you are all the time assuring that we stay concentrated. When something troubles Dia, Mari and Kanan make sure to help her. But when something troubles you, you try to keep it to yourself. I can be here for you, and listen, you know?

-I couldn't... I can't.- Riko didn't really know how to answer, but she felt that Yoshiko's words had brought down all the frustration that she had been keeping to herself. Even as she tried hard not to cry, the tears were falling down her cheeks.

-You're kind to others. But, as I said earlier, you're a perfectionist. Maybe you're too hard on yourself?

Riko just nodded and kept sobbing. Yoshiko simply laid her head on Riko's shoulder and waited for her to calm down.

-I'm sorry.- Said Riko after a while.- You really are right. I'm afraid I'll become useless. Now, I wanted to look cool in front of you, but ended up being a crybaby.

-That's fine, Riri. You're cool enough already in my eyes.

-But I'm not even a good singer. And now, I don't think I'm able to write a new song.

-I trust that you'll be able to, I really admire you. If you keep saying that you're useless, it'll be like saying that Yohane is wrong.-Even though she said that, her tone was kind. Riko couldn't help but laugh.

-Thanks, Yohane. Can we stay like this a bit longer?

Yoshiko just clenched a bit to her in response. In the end, Riko still had a lot of doubts about herself, but her heart sure felt a lot lighter again. She felt really blessed by having gotten closer to Tsushima Yoshiko. Her presence made her feel like the notes that had been avoiding her where now flowing through her, being born from the warm feeling that she was keeping.

Impulsively, she felt very bold and decided to lightly kiss the top of Yoshiko's head. After all, it was improbable that she noticed, right?

-Hey, Riri.- The sound of her voice surprised Riko as Yoshiko got up from the seat and turned to look at her.- Are you trying to tempt the Fallen Angel?-Even thought she tried to sound confident, it was obvious from the red of her cheeks that she was actually flustered. Riko felt the blood rush to her head, already regretting her audacity. She almost apologized, but she eventually allowed herself to be a bit silly again.

-What if I do?

And just like that, under the sunset light, they realized the true shape of the feelings they carried, as the inner notes that their hearts where playing where really in true perfect harmony.


End file.
